Witchconire?
by The Yellow Roses Of Wisconsin
Summary: Bella wanted to become a vampire and live with Edward forever but when her parents tell her some disturbing news on who they are and who she is, things take a turn for the worse.
1. Unbelievable

Witchconire

Witchconire?

BPOV

The day was bright and sunny. I finally arrived home from the strangest day ever. I kept thinking about rainbows and pots of gold. The rhyme bibady-bobady-boo I will turn you into a log that looks like a frog bibady-bobady-boo kept repeating in my mind. Strangely enough I kept on seeing frog logs and people kept on disappearing all day!

Edward was out hunting with the rest of the Cullen's so they where not present to witness the strange happenings, since the wedding is tomorrow As I enter the house I spot my mother Renee and my father Charlie sitting on the couch which is a very strange sight on the account of she lives in Florida. As there eyes meet mine they tell me to sit down.

"Honey," says Renee, "your father and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I replied.

"Well, um, you're a witchcon." Charlie exclaims almost too fast for me to comprehend.

"A What!" I ask with peer confusing plastered on my face.

"Well your part witch and part lepricon."

"How is this possible?"

"Your mom is a witch and I am a lepercon. You will become a witchon tomarrow so be prepared for some big changes."

"Than I guess you should know Edwards a vampire and he is turning me tomarrow night after the wedding."

"Well since we are telling each other things…"

"What? Just tell me."

"Your friend Mike Newton…"

Just that second Renee's phone rings. The sound of Barbie girl fills the room.

"Sorry guys let me turn that off… ok continue."

"Anyway." Charlie continued, "he's a unicorn and…"

"Oh my god, what else can there be?"

"He is your second cousin twice removed on your mother's sister's x-husbands wife's side."

The world started to spin around me and black dots blurred my vision. A loud roaring noise filled my ears as the world around me went black.


	2. Facing Reality

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any other books in the saga ******

**Witchconire?**

**Facing Reality**

BPOV

I awaken to the feeling of Edwards's stone cold arms around me. All is silent and there is no movement.

"What happened?" I ask still in a daze.

"Well, you found out that you are a witchcon and Newton" he sneered when he said the name "is a unicorn and related to you."

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." I exclaim and rush to the bathroom.

Edward fallows me and holds by hair back as I throw up. When I am finished he picks me up and carries me to my room. He lays me on my faded blue plaid comforter.

"Do you know what I've been wondering?" I ask Edward

"What?" He says looking down at me with his golden eyes.

"How can Mike be a unicorn and look like a human?" I ask him looking up at his face.

"Well in this case it is like the werewolves. He transforms when an emotion over takes him. The werewolves change when there angry; unicorns change when they are happy." Edward explains.

"Really? I would have never guessed." I say laying my head on his ice cold shoulder.

"Do you know why your dad lives in Forks if he is a leprechaun?" Asks Edward

"No, I don't. Why?" I ask him

"I have no idea. Let's go ask him." He says standing up, pulling me with him.

He carries me on his back down the stairs that creek under his weight. As we get closer to the bottom I hear Charlie attempting to make food and Renee trying to take over. I laugh at the seen that reminds me of my childhood. We reach the kitchen and my parents turn to meet us. A look of slight concern is on there face.

"Ready to talk?" asks Renee, sitting down in one of the chairs from the table.

"Yeah" I say releasing the breath I was holding.

"First of all, do you have any questions? Asks Charlie wile shaking his leg.

"Actually I do." I start "Edward asked me a question earlier and it got me to thinking."

"Ask away." They both say in unison

"Well dad…" I start but then once again the sound of Barbie girl fills the room and cuts me short. The strange part about it is that it wasn't my mom's phone this time, it was Edward's. He answers it with vampire speed and puts it back just as fast.

"Sorry" he says and motions for me to go on and I realize my mouth is hanging open and I quickly close it and continue.

"Well dad, if you are a leprechaun why is it that we live in Forks not in Ireland?"

"You see, I always wanted to live my own life, not my parents or the rules of the clan. We also lived in the north Leinster area. They kept calling us there national fairy. I am not a fairy. Do I make my self clear? **I- AM- NOT- A -FAIRY!" **He screams and sits on the ground and starts rocking back and forth.

"Ok, I understand. Relax." I tell him. I was afraid he would hurt himself. His face was so red it was almost purple and the vein in his forehead was bulging out and I thought it might burst.

"Dad, why do you hate fairies so much?" I ask looking down at him. He snaps out of it and sits back down.

"Fairies are a leprechaun's mortal enemy." He explains. "And to be called one boils my blood."

I could have sworn I heard Edward chuckle after Charlie says this.

"People love fairies because they "put silver coins in the boots of hard working servants while they sleep" and leprechauns steal and harness and ride livestock around. Fairies steal just as much if not more and we get blamed." He says in an Irish accent I have never heard him use before.

"Did you actually ride an animal around?" I ask thinking it would be really fun to do that.

"We can shrink and become human size any time we like but in Ireland we usually staid short all of the time. Back to your question. Well there was one night me and my friends Donovan and Finian. We snuck out in the middle of the night and got some pigs and harnessed them up. Man did they hate being roused. They started bucking and snorting. The farmer heard the racket and we got out of there. That was the funniest night ever. But remember fairies do that to!" He says and starts ranting on again how bad fairies are and started to shrink and shrink and got fire red hair and pointy ears.

I stare at him in awe then feel Edward stiffen next to me and hear car pull into the driveway.

"Who is it?" I ask Edward but he has no time to respond because just then I see Mike standing in my doorway.

**AN: We hope you like it so far and remember this is not supposed to be a serious story. We wrote it just for fun**


	3. Mike the unicorn

Mike the Unicorn

BVOP

"Mike, um what are you doing here?" I stuttered as Mike ran into the house slamming the door shut. "And what is with that hat?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you so I will show you." Mike pulled of the ridiculously huge hat and I gasped

"Oh my god! What is… what is…" I stuttered

"What is what? Oh you mean this!" Mike screamed pointing to a huge horn on the top of his head that was covered in blue sparkles. "What does it look like!"

"Ok, calm down Mike. Everything is ok." My mother said calm voice. "It will be ok just tell us what happened."

"Well I was sitting in my room thinking about how lovely the day was when I turn and look in the mirror and I'm this horse thing! I actually looked kind of pretty." Mike thought out loud. Edward then burst out laughing while Charlie and Renee glared at him.

"Well, what happened next?" I questioned.

"I started panicking and before I knew it I was back to my old self again. Well, except that I still had the horn!

"So did you put the sparkles on the horn or did it come with," Edward exclaimed while bursting out laughing. Edwards laugh is so coinages and in this situation I could not help but laugh myself. Soon everyone but mike was laughing and shortly after we reduced the number of giggles that came out.

"I can't believe you people," shouted mike. "I find out I'm a unicorn and to come to you for help and you laugh at me by making fun of my horn." And with that mike through his hat on and ran to the door, slamming it shut. The sight of seeing Mike try to run out the door with his head bent low because of the weight of the horn sent us into another set of giggles.

**Hey Sorry it took me so long it has been super busy! Gosh graduation is a pain to clean for so i did not get alot typed! Hope you like it.**


	4. The Best Day Ever

Witchconire

**Witchconire?**

**The Best Day Ever**

MPOV

I am walking out into the sun light and serge of happiness fills my being. The world around me seems to come alive and every song from a bird seems to be sung just for me. The song The Best Day Ever from Spongebob Squarepants starts playing in my mind and I start singing it out loud so every one could hear about how great the day is.

_Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good a good one just you wait and see! _I sing and spread my arms out and start spinning then stop to admire the view. For a second everything gets brighter but I think it's just my imagination. I stop to see my mom's precious flower garden and I gallop over to smell the delicate flowers. I stomp on a few but at this moment I don't have a care in the world. I head back to my room and think about how great the day is.

I continue singing. _I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out t… _I stop short as a thought pops into my cranium. I was galloping. Galloping? I slowly look down expecting to see my regular body, arms with hands and legs with feet. Instead I see a white horse's body, a flowing white main and midnight black hooves. I turn to look into the mirror to gaze at my face. In the mirror I find horses face that is white with a crimson tint, bluish eyes and a straight horn on my forehead that is covered in blue sparkles.

I turn away from the mirror and start screaming. I look down to confirm what I had seen earlier and find my old self. I peek into the mirror for the second time and every thing is normal except for the cubit long horn still stuck on my forehead.

I have to find out what is going on. I run out of my room and start calling for my mom. Boy, does she have some explaining to do. When I reach the pale yellow kitchen and find a note. It reads…

_Mike,_

_This may come to a surprise to you but you are a unicorn. I am being fully honest with you on this matter. You are probably feeling very confused right now and I get it so bare with me. Go see Isabella Swan and her family for help. Ask them any questions you need to. You will understand why when you get there. I will be back in a couple of days so you can take time to sort this out._

_P.S. Take care of the store wile I'm gone_

_I love you and take care_

_Mom_

Thanks mom, that's a big help. Just abandon me during my time of need." That's real helpful!" I scream at the empty house. She told me to see Bella. Why would she tell me that? But if I get to see Bella it's worth it. There is no way I will let people see me with this horn. I skip to the closet and grab the first hat I could find and it just so happened to be one of my moms gardening hats. I get to my car and drive off to see the stunning Bella Swan.

EPOV

Mike gets to the house and looks so funny. I start laughing immediately and can't stop. It is a good thing that I don't have to breath or I would have past out from lack of oxygen. He then starts yelling and runs out of the house.

A minuet after he leaves Bella is still laughing really hard. I get up to stare out the window and control myself. I let out a sigh and at that moment Renee says Oh no! and I know something bad has happened.


	5. No Talking

**_Disclaimer- we do not own twilight _**

CPOV

"What, what's wrong?" I ask. This can not be good. Whenever this has happened in the past something bad always happens. Like the time Renee lost control of her powers when we where new parents, and turned the neighbor boy who was picking on Bella into a piece of toast. Or the time when she turned her sister into a fish because she got tired of listing to her.

"Did something happen with your powers? What did you do this time? Talk Please TALK!" I screamed.

"Mhmhmhmhmhmhm" mumbled Renee.

"Mom what's wrong?" Bella exclaimed.

Renee threw he hands up in the air pointing at Bella and mumbled some more. What the heck is going on? Why can't she talk? It is almost as if she has lost her voice but how could she do that, unless… Without even finishing that thought I figured out a solution.

"Bella, honey" I say as calmly as possible trying not to freak out the already freaked out Bella and Edward. "Go into the bathroom closet and get the book hidden under the wool blanket in the bottom right hand corner under the loose floor board with the letters S.C scratched on it. Bring it here please, fast!" As Bella gives me a questioning look I see an approving smile from Renee and I have felt I have done the right thing. I know Renee and I agreed to keep the spell book hidden until she could control her powers but desperate times call for desperate measures.

After Bella made it back, she gave the book to me and went to sit down on Edwards lap again. I handed the book to Renee and she flipped through the pages hastily until landing upon on a spell that said **TO GIVE HER/HIM BACK THEIR VOICE**.

"Bella read this out loud three times please." I said handing Bella the opened up thousands of years old book.

"Let her speak her mind,

Give her voice back.

By the power of me I set your voice free,

To be heard for all eternity"

"Let her speak her mind,

Give her voice back.

By the power of me I set your voice free,

To be heard for all eternity"

"Let her speak her mind,

Give her voice back.

By the power of me I set your voice free,

To be heard for all eternity"

"Oh thank gosh! Thank you so much Bella, losing your voice takes a lot of energy. Shall we go sit in the living room? We have a lot of things we need to discuses." Renee exclaimed as she strutted into the living room with everyone behind her like a game of follow the leader.

"Mom what happened back there?" Bell asked worriedly.

"Nothing you need to know about at this moment sweetie." I replied quickly.

"Actually she needs to know now." Renee said wile shifting toward me.

"What did you see?" I question.

"Her powers are getting way out of control. You saw what she did to me while not meaning to. You should see what she is going to do to poor Jake if we don't get her in control."

"How much time do we have?"

"Not much. I could be today or next month. I don't know."

After sharing a worried glance I look over to Edward and Bell who are sitting there looking so pale it looks like they have seen a ghost.

_**Hey guys. Sorry it took me forever to update I had complete and total writers block! This chapter is ok but after a million different tries this is what I came up with. Just to let you know Renee's power is premonition so far but if we want to add another one we will. As for Bella's power… well I guess you will just have to wait and see! R&R please -B**_


	6. Dogs and Ducks

Witchconire

A/N We would like to thank all of our reviewers GWTWTNME, Twihard Kitty, lykomigosh, Lovely hellish princess and watupitROSALIE. We are ecstatic you like it and love the input.

**Witchconire**

**Dogs and Ducks**

BPOV

"Do you know what?" I say

"What?" everyone says in unison.

"I- uh – need to take a bath and uh um to calm my nerves from this freaky day" I say because I just want to be alone and that means no Edward right now. Weird right? That's just how weird the day is.

"Ok I'll leave and be here early in the morning to help with everything." My mom says and heds to the door.

"I'll go to." Edward says and stands and places a kiss on top of my head and both were gone.

"I will head up to bed now kiddo." Charlie says and turns for the stairs.

"Ok I'll go take my bath then." I head up to the bathroom and find the strawberry bubble bath and shampoo. Its Edwards's favorite. But where is the rubber ducky? You can't take a bath with out a cute yellow rubber ducky. Mine is wearing pink with white poke a dot sunglasses and a hot pink flower on its head. Right now it is no where to be seen. I can't ask Charlie because he's asleep or trying to sleep so I'll look my self. I go down the rickety steps and I trip and almost fall on my face. All the wile muttering duck, duck, duck, duck. Then the door bell rings and I go answer it still looking and still muttering.

"Hi Bella" says the person at the door after I open it.

"Jake." I say and turn to continue my search.

"Well I just wanted to wish you good luck tomorrow since I won't be there." He says and scratches his head.

"Hmm. Duck, duck, duck, duck." I mutter wanting my precious ducky.

"So yeah that's about … quack, quack." He says.

"Quack?" I say and turn around why he would say quack? I turn around to discover Jake using his arms for wings and strutting around saying quack. He looked like a person pretending to be a chicken except he wasn't saying bock.

"Jake?" I say slowly hoping he is pretending.

"Quack, QUACK!" is the response I get back.

"NO!" I scream and tears spring into my eyes. I turned one of my best friends into a duck and I still don't have my rubber ducky. What am I going to do I need that duck. Then there is a large CRASH. I turn to see Jake and an antique lamp shattered all over the floor.

"That was my dads pride and joy Jacob!" I yell him in a yelling whisper.

"QUACK!" Is the response I get back before he heds to the kitchen to make a mess in there."

Then I hear movement upstairs.

"Bella?" Charlie says in a raspy voice.

"Yeah dad?" I say hoping he won't see the lamp or notice the Jacob duck in the kitchen.

"Why do I keep hearing quacking?" he asks still half asleep.

"Well um a I am looking for my rubber ducky and can't find it so I uh am acting like a duck so I can um find it." I say raking my brain for a good excuse.

"Oh ok." He says and turns for the stairs. Few that was a close one. Then Jacob comes from the kitchen holding a bag of bread in his mouth try to get it open.

"Wait Bella why did I hear a crash." Says Charlie and comes back down to see Jacob. "Why is Jacob here?" he asks with a look of suspicion.

"He wanted to barrow a flashlight." I lie.

"MY LAMP! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LAMP!" He screams and runs over to the shattered lamp.

"I'm sorry dad Jacob didn't know what he was doing." I say hoping no one would get hurt.

"You! You did this." Charlie says and stomps over to Jacob and points his pointer finger into his face.

"This lamp was given to me by the king and queen of the Leprechauns Tree Swinging Society. It's priceless!" He yells.

"Quack." Is Jacobs response.

"Quack?" Charlie says and turns to me.

"Yeah about that I think I turned Jacob into duck." I say waiting for an explosion of anger.

"You turned Jacob into a duck. Jacobs a duck." He says then laughs hysterically.

"Dad are you ok?" I ask starting to get freaked out.

"Fine just fine." He says then falls to a heap on the floor."

**A/N ** If you have any ideas as to what should happen next or something you would like to read in the story PLEASE tell us in a review.

**Thanks**


	7. Quack!

Oh crap, I thought to myself

Oh crap, I thought to myself. What in the world am I going to do?? I pulled out my cell and quickly punched in my moms phone number. Ring Ring "UGH! Pick up!" I said while going on the fifth ring.

"Hello I'm sorry I can't get to the phone right now but please leave me a message and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks!"

"Mom Call Bella NOW!!" I yelled into the phone. Oh god what am I going to do now. I can't let Jake just rome around the streets saying quack.

"Quack, Quack" Jake came by me trying to peck me!

"UH DAD I could really use your help right now!" I said staring at him from the kitchen.

"HA HA, ya just one HA HA, second HA HA HA HA!!" He said while roling on the floor.

"Oh my gosh" I muttered as I notice Jake was not there any more. "Jake, where are you , Jake!" I yelled while running franticly around the kitchen.

"Quack"

"There you are!" I said finding him in the back yard picking at the grass. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him inside the house to the chair at the table.

"Now sit right here."

"Quack" I grabbed some fishing line from charlies and billys last fishing aventure off the table and quickly wrapped Jake in it and tied it.

"There" I muttered to myself as I sank into the chair next to Jake. Right than the door bell rang. I quickly got up to answer the door but when I opened it, it was not who I expected. Staring right at me where Embry and Quil. "Hey guys." I said as I walk outside and quickly closed the door behind me.

"Hey Bella where's Jake." Asked Embry

"I don't know. Why would I know?" I said quickly

"Quack, QUACK!" Oh crap!

**Sorry it is so late but thanks for the ideas they where really good! And sorry for typos I wrote this kind of fast R&R**


	8. Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

A/N I am so sorry that it has been forever since we have posted a new chapter

**A/N I am so sorry that it has been forever since we have posted a new chapter. It is just that with school starting and writers block it is taking a wile. I hope to have a new chapter out soon.**


	9. Discovered

_**A/N: **_Finally a new chapter is out! I hope you all enjoy it and any ideas for a new chapter will be greatly appreciated. R&R

"_There" I muttered to myself as I sank into the chair next to Jake. Right than the door bell rang. I quickly got up to answer the door but when I opened it, it was not who I expected. Staring right at me where Embry and Quil. "Hey guys." I said as I walk outside and quickly closed the door behind me. _

"_Hey Bella where's Jake." Asked Embry_

"_I don't know. Why would I know?" I said quickly_

"_Quack, QUACK!" Oh crap!_

**Discovered**

"Bella what was that?" asks Embry

"Oh uh its nothing, Charlie isn't feeling too good right now so I should go check on him and I'll tell Jacob that you are looking for him if I see him. Bye!" and I run back into the house.

"Bella? Wait!" Embry calls and runs in behind me but I don't notice. I am too worried about changing Jake back.

I run to Jake and see Charlie finally recovered and looking through the book trying to find a solution to the large duck problem.

"Did you find anything?" I ask my dad as a rock back and forth?

"No, but make sure you don't tell anyone about being a leprechaun and a witch or the C.O.W.L.A.M will come and everything will be much worse than a guy thinking that he is a duck." He says wile he flips through the book.

"What do you mean a leprechaun and a witch and uh um uh why is Jake acting like that?" Screams Embry from behind me. Me and Charlie turn and too see Embry start to sway.

"um uh were uh practicing for um a play." I say but it's too late, he falls to the floor in a crumbled heap.

"uh dad since Embry knows, what is the C.O.W.L.A.M and what are they going to do." I say.

"Well the C.O.W.L.A.M is the Council of Witches, Leprechauns and Anything else Magical. They will probably be here in 48 hours so we should be prepared." He says and moves for the closet.

"So who will be coming for the C.O.W.L.A.M and how would they know so soon?" I whisper

"Well they are magical so they are all knowing. When they come and not IF they come they will make sure that they will never talk and they will do the same to us." He says in a monotone.

"What! This can't be happening to me" I wine and wish my life was normal.

_**Please Read and Review!!**_


End file.
